


Estoy atiborrado

by Hessefan



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiina frunció el ceño, ¿qué tanto tenía que andar mirándolo ese gato con pulgas? Viró en la silla, para de inmediato volver a girar y enfrentarlo. Él también le había preguntado a Hana, horas atrás, exactamente lo mismo, para recibir exactamente la misma respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estoy atiborrado

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Si Oumagadoki Doubutsuen me perteneciera no estaría aquí haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Horikoshi Kouhei.  
>  **Nota** : Bueno, este sí tiene un bl más notorio XD. Basado al final de la saga del acuario. ¡Y estoy tan triste de que hayan cancelado la serie! Aunque también lo entiendo, porque no era "oh, la historia", pero a mi me entretenía.
> 
> _Estoy atiborrado con tu amor_

Shiina frunció el ceño, ¿qué tanto tenía que andar mirándolo ese gato con pulgas? Viró en la silla, para de inmediato volver a girar y enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara que te me quedas mirando?

Shishido lo señaló y luego pestañeó. Fue ahí que Shiina estiró el cuerpo hacia adelante para verse mejor en el espejo. La emoción le duró poco, antes de que pudiera gritar ¡Soy humano! Volvía a tener su sempiterna forma de conejo a la que tanto comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Eso sucedió varias veces más, para desconcierto del director y del león. A tal punto que el fenómeno le llevó a mostrar interés por quien menos tenía interés, según el mismo Shishido. La vio a la cuidadora de espaldas, juntando el heno de una de las jaulas, y la llamó a su estilo:

—Ey, mujer…

—¿Qué pasa, Shishido-kun? —Hana esperó pacientemente a que el león revelase las verdaderas razones de permanecer tanto tiempo ahí, siendo una silenciosa compañía.

Había notado que algo inquietaba a Shishido desde hacía días, y suponía el esfuerzo que le supuso al orgulloso animal reconocerlo e, incluso, dignarse a hablarle pasado unos cuantos minutos de hondo mutismo.

Shishido le contó en cortas y secas palabras lo que ocurría; que cada tanto, especialmente cuando Shiina y él quedaban solos por azares del destino, podían ver como recuperaba su forma humana por escasos segundos.

Hana dejó la escoba y meditó profundamente al respecto. La sonrisita boba de la chica logró encresparlo.

—¡YA! Mujer, que no leo la mente.

—No, es que… —Un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, no podía sacar esas conclusiones—Pienso que… si Shiina recobra su forma humana con amor… —las palabras del pez del acuario que había secuestrado a Igarashi volvían a golpear su mente.

—¿Qué? —Temió preguntarlo.

Hana dejó caer la escoba al suelo y alzó los brazos exhalando un grito desconcertante.

—¡Es amor!

El resto de los integrantes de Ômagadoki, Shiina incluido, dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para dirigir su interés hacia la jaula de donde provenía el reconocible alarido de Hana. El director vio al león agitado, dando tumbos alrededor de la joven:

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo semejante? ¡Es un conejo! ¡CO-NE-JO! —Repitió fuera de sí mientras Hana reía sin poder contenerse, no por maldad sino por alegría. Por haber descubierto en el sonrojo de Shishido la evidente respuesta.

—¿De qué hablan esos dos? —cuestionó la serpiente dejando de masajear las peludas patas de su director, para retomar inmediatamente la labor.

—¡Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie, y es macho! —Fue el último grito desconcertante de Shishido.

Shiina chistó y se hundió en su silla. Él también le había preguntado a Hana, horas atrás, exactamente lo mismo, para recibir exactamente la misma respuesta.

Entendía muy bien la cólera del león en ese momento, pues el también quiso mutilar a Hana por simplemente mencionar algo semejante.

 _¡Es un león!_ Le había gritado, con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

**Fin**


End file.
